Cold Kisses In Summer
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: [SUMMER SPECIAL] Its summer time, the 13th division is hosting a free ice cream making event. Hitsugaya wonders what kind of ice cream Hinamori will create! Hitsugaya x Hinamori


**Author's note:** Hello all you crazy fans out there! Yes I mean all you fans *looks at all the fans turned on and turning* LOL Summer is now over (HAS BEEN OVER) But honesty, it's still crazy HOT. I don't know how the weather is over there but it's been REALLY hot, but starting to cool down! Thank god...My A/C bills are sky rocketing, can't live without the A/C! I like cold rather then hot anyways- too much sweat and everyone is just so angry when it's hot. LIKE ME *RAGE* Joking but seriously, just to cool down some things, I created a ONE-SHOT Summer special for you guys! i know summer is over but, hell...You go tell that to the weather cause clearly isn't not over LOL. ENJOY AND STAY AWESOMEEEEE! AND COOOOOOOL! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Synopsis:** Its summer time, the 13th division is hosting a free ice cream making event. Hitsugaya wonders what kind of ice cream Hinamori will create! [SUMMER SPECIAL] Hitsugaya x Hinamori

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Cold Kisses In Summer  
**

 **By: Hitsuhinax1**

Summer, the sound of beetles buzzing under the shady trees as the wind chimes ringed in the soft warm wind. The 5th division vice-captain closed her eyes hearing the soothing sound "I'm so glad I put the wind chime! Makes me forget all about the warm weather…"

In her private quarters, she looked at the wind chime and smiled. It was a gift from her childhood friend when there was a summer festival few years back. It was a clear blue color glass with orange painted koi fish design and a long white tail tag hanging on the end.

Hinamori giggled to herself "I wonder how Shiro-chan is doing in this weather…"

 **"OH MY GOD, IT'S TOO DAMN HOT!"** the busty vice-captain complained as she continued to fan herself as she laid on the sofa. In the 10th division captain's room, the white haired captain wiped off his forehead as he continued to work.

It was hot, as the heat caused him to be easily angry and in a bad mood. "Taicho, I think you need to call Hyourinmaru to cool the room or use your reiatsu like you always do…" Matsumoto weakly said as she put a cold towel on her forehead.

"I'm not going to abuse my zanpakuto for your luxury Matsumoto, hurry up and get back to work!" he snapped. He didn't have the energy as the heat started to get to him "…Damn summer."

Even with all the windows opened, it was still hot with the warm wind entering the room. He hated summer or any type of warm weather. Hitsugaya was sweating to the point it was dripping off his chin and falling onto his paperwork.

Slamming his palm on the table, causing Matsumoto to jump. He stood up "Damn this weather! …I need some air." As he was about to walk to the door and leave the room, he saw a long white haired captain peak into the opened door.

Waving his hand "Oh hello Hitsugaya Taicho! Going somewhere?" Jushiro said with a bright smile. Hitsugaya looking at the captain with a scowling face "What do you want Ukitake?"

"Oh! I was walking around and meanwhile I was passing by I wanted to give you…This!" he handed him a nice cold frozen ice cream bar. Surprisingly, Hitsugaya took it and started to eat it. Usually he wouldn't take anything from him but, due to the warm weather ice cream was what he needed.

Ukitake surprised and smiled widely "I know it's pretty warm and if you come to our division, we're making free ice cream for everyone! You should take a break and come!"

Suddenly, Matsumoto rushed out the door hearing what the long white haired captain said. **"HEY! MATSUMOTO, GET BACK HERE!"** Hitsugaya yelled as Matsumoto looked over her shoulder "Sorry Taicho! I can't stay in that room any longer, IT'S **FREE** ICE CREAM!"

He watched her quickly disappear and letting out a defeat sigh "Great…Thanks Jushiro, my _useless_ vice-captain just ditched work cause of your stupid event."

Laughing as he gave a pat on the young captain's back "Hitsugaya Taicho, you should take a break! I'll be looking forward seeing you soon!" Jushiro waved good bye to the young captain as Hitsugaya looked back at his paperwork on his desk. _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a short break…'_ he left the room with the door closed behind him.

* * *

Walking out of his division under the blazing sun, he stopped _'I wonder if Momo is already there…I should check, just in case.'_ He quickly turned around and headed towards the 5th division district.

As he approached the 5th division office, he entered the empty room. Walking towards his childhood friend's desk, he saw a neat stack of paperwork with her signature.

 _'Guess she's done with her paperwork…Must be in her room'_ he turned around and left the room to head towards Hinamori's private quarters. Shumpo outside, he heard a soft soothing ringing sound coming from Hinamori's room.

He quickly shumpo in the back and saw Hinamori laying on the wooden floor. Hitsugaya's eyes widen "HINAMORI!?" he rushed towards her and held her "Momo, are you okay?!"

Hinamori's eyes opened as she let out a yawn. Hitsugaya let out a relief sigh thinking she had fainted from the heat but she was only taking a nap under the shade. "Shiro…chan? What are you doing here?" she said sleepily rubbing her eyes.

Hinamori sat up as Hitsugaya released her and leaned against the wall. He had a hint of pink on his cheeks from jumping into conclusions "…Nothing...Jushiro is having some kind of ice cream event, Matsumoto ditched work and this damn weather…"

Hinamori giggled "You always hated summer but, it is really hot today…" They sat there quietly; a soft warm breeze blew as the wind chime rang. Hitsugaya looked up and smiled "...That's the wind chime I brought for you during the summer festival."

"Yep!" Hinamori smiled brightly looking at the wind chime "It makes me forget about the heat…" Hitsugaya agreed as it continued to make soothing sounds.

Hinamori stood up "Shiro-chan! Let's go to the 13th, I've always wanted to make ice cream…I wonder if they have shaved ice too!" He looked how excited she was and let a sigh "…Fine, let's go." He couldn't say no to her, as long as she was happy that's all it mattered.

Heading towards the 13th division, everyone was here even the captain commander who was eating green tea shaved ice cream.

"Wow..!" Hinamori's eyes brighten as she saw everyone making their ice cream. "Ah!? MOMO-CHAN! TAICHO! OVER HERE!" a voice called with her hand waving up towards them.

They looked and saw Matsumoto waving her hand high up with Kira and Renji. Hinamori waved as she pulled Hitsugaya "Come on Shiro-chan!"

Arriving at their table, Matsumoto gave a hug to her friend "I guess Taicho picked you up? How super cute…" she smirked. The two childhood friends blushed. Hinamori started to make her shaved ice cream and Hitsugaya watched laying on the cool floor mat behind Hinamori.

It was nice and cool as he turned his head to see Hinamori making ice cream. He couldn't help smiled seeing her enjoy herself. Beside his head was a nice chilled green tea he was drinking.

"This reminds me of that one time we went to the beach!" Renji said as he was shaking his ice cream tin. **"OH!** That's right! I think I have pictures…" Matsumoto reaching inside her robe and pulled out a bunch photos.

The group leaned in to see the photos. "Wow…When the hell did you take these pictures?!" Renji said as they continued to laugh at the pictures.

Kira started to laugh as a picture of Renji in tears "HAHAHA! Renji, there's a picture of you when a crab went inside your swimming trunks and pinched your-"

 **"SSS-SHUT UP!** I don't want to remember! I  really thought I lost it!" Renji said with embarrassing face. That day, he learned never to mess with a crab and have it crawl in your trunks when you're not looking.

The group laughed as Hitsugaya perched himself on his elbow and took a sip of his chilled ice green tea. "Ah, Momo-chan you were so cute with your light pink bikini!" Matsumoto said as Hitsugaya spat his tea he was drinking like a human sprinkler.

Hitsugaya's whole mouth was drenched as he quickly wiped it and looked away with his red face. The group looked with confusion and Matsumoto had a fox-like smile.

Hinamori took the picture of herself "Ah yeah, we went shopping to get a swimsuit!" She turned around towards her childhood friend "Shiro-chan, want to see? Too bad you weren't there that day…It was really fun!"

 **"N-No!** Get that away, I don't want to see!" he said blushing as he pushed Hinamori's hand away. The picture slipped though her fingers as it fell in front of Hitsugaya. He looked at it and completely turned red.

"Ah? Where did it go?" Hinamori looked around and under the table, she couldn't find it anywhere. Hitsugaya quickly took the picture and put it in his robes and continued to drink his tea as if nothing happened.

 _'As if I would want Kira and Renji looking at Momo's swimsuit! Why the hell would Matsumoto take pictures of her!'_ Hitsugaya thought to himself. He wished he joined them that day but he had a captain's meeting the entire day.

Matsumoto smirked as she had another weapon to reveal. "Ah there's more!" Hinamori said as Hitsugaya looked over his shoulders and saw the group leaning in to see the pictures. Hitsugaya sat up and looked as well, he was complete stunned.

The table was scattered with Hinamori's bikini photos with different pose, playing volley ball and even swimming in the ocean. One picture was of her taking a nap under the shade.

"Oh wow, Matsumoto-san you really took a lot of picture of Hinamori-kun!" Kira said, suddenly there was a chill wind in the air. "Did it just get REALLY cold or is it just me…?" Renji said as he got goosebumps on his skin.

They turned around and saw Hitsugaya standing behind Hinamori with his cold white reiatsu glaring at Matsumoto. "T-T-T-Taicho, W-What's wrong? Ehehe…." She knew what was wrong and instantly regrets what she did.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya tugged on Hitsugaya's pants "Shiro-chan? What's wrong? If you wanted to see, you could have said so!" Clueless why he was angry, Hitsugaya leaned over the table and snatched each and every picture of Hinamori as he shoved it all into his robe.

Laying back down behind Hinamori, he acted cool as if nothing happened. Hinamori saved Matsumoto from becoming a popsicle. _'T-T-thank you Momo-chan…'_ Matsumoto said to herself as they continued to make ice cream in peace.

Moments after, they completed making their ice cream. Renji made a SUPER spicy ice cream and Kira created a plain vanilla ice cream. Matsumoto was too lazy to make her own so she took other shinigami's ice cream that they made.

"All finished!" Hinamori said as the group looked. It was a peach and watermelon flavored ice cream. The group took a bite as they savored the sweet juicy taste. "Hinamori-kun! Make me some too!" Kira said as Hinamori nodded "Hai!"

Shaving the ice carefully, Hinamori made some for everyone. "Shiro-chan?" she turned around and saw Hitsugaya was taking a small nap behind her. Gently shook his shoulder, Hitsugaya opened one eye to see Hinamori.

"What is it Hinamori?" he said, Hinamori smiled "I finished my shaved ice, want to have some?" Instantly, Hitsugaya sat up as Hinamori handed him a small bowl of the shaved ice with a spoon.

Hitsugaya looked at it "What is it?" Hinamori giggled "You'll have to try it to find out!"

Taking a bite of the shaved ice, he knew what flavor it was as he took another bite after another. "Do you know what flavor it is?" Hinamori watching him enjoy the ice cream.

"…Watermelon" he said as Hinamori leaned in with a smile "…And?"

Hitsugaya turned his head and saw how close Hinamori was, he couldn't help how beautiful she was and was slowly being drawn in…

He reached to touch the side of her cheek as Hinamori realized how close he was and blushed. Only a few inches away from their lips, Hinamori closed her eyes as Hitsugaya was about to close his eyes and lean in for the kiss but saw the group of friends in the back staring.

Kira and Renji's mouth wide open and Matsumoto had a bright smile. Hitsugaya stopped as he slowly pulled away "and…Peaches" he said under his breath.

Hinamori opened her eyes and saw Hitsugaya slowly moving away. She smiled "You're correct Shiro-chan!" she wrapped her arms around him and swiftly gave him a kiss. Matsumoto jumped in excitement as Renji and Kira completely turned into stone.

Hitsugaya completely shocked but soon he wrapped his arms around her small body and held her close. Their cool refreshing lips pressed against each other with the sweet taste of peach and watermelons.

After the ice cream making was over Hitsugaya held Hinamori's hand tightly as they were about to exit the 13th division with Jushiro waiting at the entrance.

"OH! Hitsugaya Taicho and Hinamori fukutaicho, I hope you all enjoyed yourself and thank you that show you both made." Both of their face turned red. Jushiro laughed "Ah young love, right Hitsugaya Taicho!?" as he gave him a strong pat in the back. A picture fell out from Hitsugaya's robe and landed near Jushiro's feet.

"Hm?" leaning to pick up the picture "What is this?" Before Jushiro could see it, Hitsugaya quickly snatched the picture and picked up Hinamori in his arms, princess style and shumpo away.

Leaving Jushiro alone, he chuckled to himself "…Growing up, are we?" Jushiro walked back as soul society's summer didn't seem too bad.

 **-THE END-**

* * *

Happy Summer, I hope you guys enjoyed my one-shot summer special! If you guys are new the my page, please check out my other stories, thank you for all your support! **-HitsuHinax1**


End file.
